Bored Now
by dephnaughtswaggin
Summary: What happens when Willow's spell goes awry when Anya tries to get her amulet back? One thing could rewrite history and the future. Rating is set at T for now but may turn to M later on if you're good.
1. Chapter 1

"…But I don't know. I kinda like the idea of the two of us. We could be quite a team; if you came around to my way of thinking." The red-haired, dark lip-sticked, leather-clad vampire mused to her pink fuzzy-clad counter-part.

"Would that mean we have to snuggle?" The human questioned hopefully, trying not to think of the inevitable.

Seemingly ignoring the slight human, the undead creature grinned wickedly. "What do you say?" The vampire licked a glistening line of saliva up the human's neck, inhaling the pure essence of fear radiating off the other girl. "Wanna be bad?"

Willow's still beating heart raced as she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like. "This just can't get more disturbing…" Her stomach and heart gave a lurch toward the ground when the vampire that was now behind her gave out a low growl. Willow's whole body shuddered as she twisted away from her doppelganger. "Ack! Eeelgh." Her hands shook wildly, pointing at the vampire who still had a sick smile playing on her lips. "No more! You're really starting to freak me out." Seeing no wavering in the vampire's demeanor, Willow knew that she wouldn't win out in logistics; she moved to get away from the vampire. What option did she have but to run? She had no super strength or speed like Buffy or combat training like Xander. The vampire stepped in front of the human then stepped the other way when Willow stepped in the other direction.

Willow panicked and leaned over the library counter and retrieved the large wooden cross and thrust it in the direction of the vampire's face. The vampire hissed loudly and knocked the cross from her hands, then Willow herself over the library counter. Willow toppled over the counter and landed behind it with a thud and copious amounts of pain.

"You don't wanna play; Guess I can't make you…" The vampire rolled her eyes slowly and walked through the door and around the counter.

Willow panicked and knew her only chance was the tranquilizer gun used for Oz on a full moon. She grabbed it from the shelf beneath the counter and cocked it, aiming it toward the doorway where the vampire would enter.

"Oh wait, I can." The vampire sauntered around the corner, completely unworried by Willow's small frame. She saw the gun but what would a gun do to her?

Willow pulled the trigger. Nothing. Nothing happened. The redhead looked down at the gun. It wasn't loaded! Willow threw the gun down, aggravated at her own failure to just check the slot for a tranquilizer dart. She looked up just in time to see the vampire lunging down at her with that same sickening grin. Before any thought came to fruition, the vampire's teeth sank into the human's neck, immediately drawing blood, quenching the thirst that started to grow in the vampire's stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia wasn't at all interested in the library but when she met Wesley Wyndom-Pryce in the school library a few days ago, the dusty book graveyard took on a whole new appeal. It was no surprise to her when she found herself in the well-lit library after hours. She, of course, was armed with the flimsy excuse of returning the books she had checked out from the library earlier that week.

"Hello, Giles?" The old librarian that was forever cleaning his glasses was always at the library. The former cheerleader swore he had a cot in the office that he even slept there. Cordelia's voice took on a hopeful tone when she spoke again. "Wesley?" There was still no response. What was going on? They were hardly ever not there. "I just happened to stop b-" A hand over her mouth cut her off, and a low growl coming from behind her discouraged any objection that she had. She was around the Scooby gang long enough to know what had her now. A vampire had decided to get her at last.

"I swear you have 9 lives. You just never die. Unless people actually put up with you in this reality, which seems so masochistic." The redheaded vampire spoke from behind her, not so much speaking to Cordelia but more musing to herself. "Maybe this world isn't so bad after all." She shoved the cheerleader so hard that she hit her head on the counter and lost consciousness. "And when my little pet wakes up, well, we're going to have some good old fashioned fun." The vampire grinned wickedly and shifted her emerald eyes toward her less than scary twin that still donned pink fuzzies. "We should probably get out of slayer hq though." She mused and then proceeded to move both girl's bodies, one warm and one cold.

Finally safe in the confines of a crypt, Willow sat on the tomb and watched the two beautiful bodies before her. One of them stirred while the other lay motionless. The vampire rolled her eyes and stood, stretching her arms while walking to the closed entrance of the crypt. "Morning, sunshine." The cheerleaders attention shot to the leather clad girl who was all too familiar to her. "Whoa, what's with the mistress willow get-up? You are such a freak, Rosenberg." Her short term memory returned to her at that moment and remembered that a vampire had taken her hostage. "Where'd Buffy? Tell me she dusted that vamp's sorry ass." She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair that was still in a messy bun. "Wait.." She finally looked around at her surroundings. "Where the hell are we?" She turned back to the girl that she thought had stolen her boyfriend.

Willow grinned with Cordelia's realization that things were not all right in the world. Buffy had not saved the day like she seemed to always do in this reality. "There, there, Cordelia. Process through this and try to keep up." She sauntered toward the cheerleader at a painfully slow pace. "Buffy isn't going to save you and soon, she won't be saving anyone because she can't save herself." The wicked grin that crossed Willow's lips grew even more when her true demonic face showed. "I do love this part." She mused and lunged at the brunette and caught her by the arms. "You're going to be apart of something very important. An even bigger part if my other half has enough self control to not drain you dry."

By now, Cordelia was struggling to try to get free and failing miserably. She whimpered and looked around wildly, searching for help or a weapon of some kind. "You won't get away with this. Buffy will find you and I don't care if you are her friend. You'll be dust like the rest of them." Cordie's venom and big mouth trying to distract the vampire.

"You think we're friends? Oh, you're cute. I may keep you just to play with you." The vampire looked past Cordelia's shoulder and shrugged. "Maybe not." She turned the girl around but still held her arms in a vise grip. "I'm afraid you're dinner."

Cordelia was faced with another vampiric face and it was also Willow. "What…" The cheerleader was so confused that no words came to her.

"Thirsty?" The redhead asked the other with a slight tilt of her head.

The fuzzy-clad Willow looked down at her clothes then back up to the cheerleader and her lookalike. "Parched." She mused and looked directly at Cordelia's jugular. The leather-clad redhead pushed Cordie towards her doppelganger, which the doppelganger caught without a problem. Cordelia landed facing away from the vampire and could only hold her breath as she waited for the inevitable. Willow bit down on the cheerleader's shoulder where the tissue met the soft skin of her neck. She drank long and deep, barely even tasting the hot liquid running down her throat. Wet, slurping sounds was the only sounds that permeated through the empty crypt besides Cordelia's whimpering cries.

"That's a girl.." The leather-clad vampire had made her way to stand behind the pair as her twin fed. "Drink up. You'll need your strength, my girl." She ran her fingers through the girl's hair that was shorter than her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy had no idea what she would do to capture her foe but what she knew for sure was that she was a vampire and she wasn't going to let her hurt anymore people. She couldn't let that happen; even if she did look like her best friend. The gang plus angel made there way to the Bronze where the vampire was last seen. "Angel, you go make sure that there isn't a blood bath in there. We'll wait out here for Will to get here." Angel nodded in his broody way and leaped up onto the dumpster and shimmied his way up the drainpipe to the roof where he snuck in through the skylight.

Buffy looked behind them to see if her best friend was coming but saw nothing in the darkened alleyway. "Come on, Will…" She looked at Xander with a bit of panic in her eyes. "Where do you think she is?" she asked the boy who looked as panicked as she was.

"I don't know, Buff. Maybe we should go back to the school for her." He looked down the alleyway to where Buffy had looked just moments before. "If something happens to her…"

"I know, Xand. Me too." The slayer cut him off before he had a chance to name any of the countless things that could have happened to their mutual best friend.

Angel jumped down onto the dumpster, making the two friends jump while the watcher-turned-librarian stepped back. "What's happening?" The British accent thick in his voice.

Angel raised a brow and looked at Buffy. "Nothing is happening. That's the thing. It's like they're waiting for something and Willow is nowhere to be found. She isn't in there. Either she went somewhere and her group is waiting for her, which means they are afraid of her or she's hold up somewhere that I couldn't get to from where I was." He sighed and looked down. "Either way, it doesn't look good, Buffy."

"Well, if she's not in there, where else would she…" She turned to Xander and they both said with grave urgency. "Willow."

"Buffy, Xander, we can't risk the lives of all of the people inside just to go look for Willow. Vampires are very untrustworthy and they may not wait for the Willow they know and start killing people." Giles was always the voice of reason when it came to Buffy wanting to run off on a whim. "I care for Willow as well, Buffy, but you have a responsibility to everyone inside the Bronze right now. Angel, how many did you say are inside?"

"About 10, give or take a few. They aren't high level so they should be relatively easy to pick off. Oz is inside too so that should even up the odds a bit more."

"Do we have a plan? Or do we just charge in much like in the style of John Wayne?" Xander interjected, not wanting to feel left out of the conversation or decision-making.

"I think our best bet is a mixture of chargin in and surprise attack. Buffy, you will charge in the front door. Xander and I will charge in the back and Angel, you go in from the skylight where you escaped from the first time." Giles was always one for plans and execution.

"Yeah, that seems like the best plan that just might work. Plus Oz can be the man on the inside that hits them hard when he gets the hint from our attack." Angel agreed, the plan seeming to work in his head as he played it out. "Let's go now while they're still in the holding pattern."

There were nods all around from the scoobies and they sprung into action. Angel climbed the drainpipe up to the roof while Buffy watched him and Xander and Giles went around the back of the club and prepared to enter through the back door. Once everyone was in position, the slayer was the first to take action. She kicked open the door and rushed in while Angel dropped from the skylight. Xander and Giles were a bit slower to the party, having to work the door more than the slayer. The gang made relatively quick work of the vampire gang and let all of the patrons of the Bronze go.

After the battle, the scoobies, minus a key member, took off running back toward the school. They feared what they might find; feared even worse what they wouldn't. Once to the school, they searched and searched for their friend. They checked the chemistry lab where she sometimes tried out spells and the library. In the library, they spotted some blood on the front of the counter and even less behind it. Could the vampire willow have killed the real Willow; their Willow? There was only one way to find out. They had to find both Willows before it was too late. Buffy immediately took charge and turned to Oz. "Can you pick up a scent and follow it? I really don't mean to treat you like a dog but you do know Will's scent." She gave the spiky-haired blonde an apologetic look.

"Yeah, I can smell her. The scent is faded here though. She hasn't been here for awhile." The werewolf went over to the blood spot on the counter and sniffed it. "That isn't Willow's. It's Cordelia's." He looked straight at Xander then to Buffy. He went around to the other side of the counter and bent to sniff the blood on the ground. "Willow." He whispered and then hopped up. He was a man on a mission at that point and he wouldn't be denied.


	4. Chapter 4

Oz wasn't waiting for Buffy or even looking back to see if she was keeping up. He needed to find Willow and that's all he was focused on. He was sniffing like a mad man, searching for a whiff of Willow's smell or a glimpse of the red hair that he loved so much. "Come on!" He was getting severely upset and frustrated. After hours and hours of walking in circles and catching a trail and losing it again, Giles and Buffy decided that they should patrol routinely just in case. Maybe they would come across their friend by chance. It was worth a shot, but Oz still wasn't keen on the idea.

Buffy and Oz, armed with a stake and crossbow, respectively started out for the nightly patrol. Buffy wasn't expecting to find Willow but Oz held out hope. He was not his usual self and the slayer could tell that he was a little down. "We'll find her, Oz. I promise we'll find her."

Oz had more of a pessimistic outlook. He had no doubt they would find her. Dead or alive was the factor he was worried about. "I know. Thanks, Buffy." He spoke low but the sincerity was there. Once in the cemetery, Oz scrunched up his nose in disgust. "As long as you aren't sniffing for something, this place is okay but if you're trying to smell something out, it's horrible. Rotting, dead bodies." It was then that the werewolf smelled a familiar stench. "No offense." He turned to the vampire that jumped down from a mausoleum near the pair.

"None taken." Angel shrugged it off, stepping beside Buffy. "Anything new?" He asked the slayer, assuming there wasn't.

"Nothing yet. We've been searching and Oz picked up a few scents here and there but they were older. Nothing fresh. Wherever Will is, she doesn't want to be found."

Oz heard this and stepped in front of Buffy, making the slayer halt. "Wherever the evil Willow has Willow, she doesn't want to be found." He corrected, with a slight growl attached. The slayer had never seen Oz this way. He was usually always the laid back type who was calm and reserved. Willow being missing was really getting to him and the slayer could tell. Buffy gave the boy a glance that was a warning to get out of her way.

The werewolf complied with a huff but continued to sniff for his love. He finally caught a whiff of the familiar redhead. "Buffy, It's her." He took off in a sprint, following the scent. He followed the scent but halted when he realized that the scent was masked in blood and lots of it. "There's blood all over her. Wherever she is." Oz broke into a sprint but quickly got surrounded by the scent he was chasing. It was all around him but he couldn't find the origin. "She's here, Buffy. I just don't know where."

Before Oz finished his sentence, Buffy rushed over to one of the mausoleums and kicked open the door. Nothing. The slayer went to the next mausoleum and kicked it open, a gang of vampires growled and snarled at the slayer, readying themselves for a fight. Buffy looked to Angel for help and the ensouled vampire sprang to her aid. The slayer and on-again-off-again lover fought the gang of vampires while Oz kept searching for his own lover. He opened one of the mausoleums and came face to face with his lover but not. "Oh, it's the knight in shining armor from the Bronze." She shoved the werewolf with one hand to his chest, sending him flying against the back wall.

"Oz!" the newly vamped redhead shrieked, feeling a strange panging in her stomach. No, no, not now; not Oz. She looked at Oz then her doppelganger. "Please, don't hurt him." She pleaded with her sire, worry in her eyes.

The dark vampire rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissive fashion. "Fine, but if you want to keep him and play with him, you're going to have to clean up after him. Pets can be so messy." She watched her child tentatively crawl over to the boy on the ground and run her fingers through his spikey hair. She rolled her eyes. "Is this going to be a problem for you? This connection to your friends…" Her eyes grew cold. "We can't have distractions. We're going to make this world like my old one." The vampire looked off into the distance, reminiscing about the way her world was. "You would have loved it. There were people in cages and we could ride them like horsies. Everyone was all afraid and we could do whatever we wanted." A wicked grin played on the redhead's lips just thinking about it.

"I don't care about anyone but him. Buffy and Xander and everyone else. I don't care. But I'm not hurting Oz." The newly sired vampire crouched next to the boy's unconscious body. "Not Oz." She said again but mainly to herself.

"We should go, my pet. If he's here, the slayer probably isn't too far." The vampire pulled her sire up with ease and pulled her out of the crypt, whisking her off into the darkness, away from the slayer and Angel.


End file.
